


Silly Lion - Alternate Ending

by Caspian28



Series: Cas' Cursed Fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shifting Lines - DovahTobi
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Severus Snape, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gay Remus Lupin, Hurt Remus Lupin, Hurt/Comfort, I am so sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), POV Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin & James Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin Friendship, Unhealthy Relationships, Young Remus Lupin, Young Severus Snape, his hair omg his hair, i dont think this is the type of fanfiction tobi ever envisioned for himself, like really its cursed, shifting lines, smol remy club, snape is greasy, snupin - Freeform, this fic is cursed, this is cursed you shouldnt read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caspian28/pseuds/Caspian28
Summary: ya'll asked, i deliveredit's just as cursed as the first thoCopypasta of notes from installment #1:LITERALLY DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE HERE BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO READ MORE OF MY FICS DON'T READ THIS ONE I SWEAR I WILL UPDATE OTHER FICS SOON READ ANYTHHINNG BUT THIS PLEASE DON'T NOok now that's out of the way, some notes:TRIGGER WARNING for implied non-consensual sex, internalized homophobia, emotional and psychological manipulation and abuse, one homophobic slur, general assholery and sliminess from snape1. these characterizations were first written by tobi who we love very dearly i am merely building off his characters to create this cursed nonsense2. DO. NOT. READ. THIS. PLEASE.3. whenever i write anything sexual, even implied sex, i write EXPLICIT CONSENT. this fic does NOT contain explicit consent, which AUTOMATICALLY implies non-consent, although it doesn't really go farther into non consensual territory than that. explicit consent is how life should be, make sure you give and receive explicit consent, consent is sexy always thank uuuu4. thank you SL discord for convincing me to do this cursed thing i'll never forgive you also shout out to my soap sibling even though you won't read this (AS NO ONE SHOULD BECAUSE ITS CURSED)5. snape's hair...i'm sorry... i had to...
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Series: Cas' Cursed Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012518
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Silly Lion - Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DovahTobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahTobi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shifting Lines - Book One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043763) by [DovahTobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahTobi/pseuds/DovahTobi). 



> ya'll asked, i delivered
> 
> it's just as cursed as the first tho
> 
> Copypasta of notes from installment #1:
> 
> LITERALLY DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE HERE BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO READ MORE OF MY FICS DON'T READ THIS ONE I SWEAR I WILL UPDATE OTHER FICS SOON READ ANYTHHINNG BUT THIS PLEASE DON'T NO
> 
> ok now that's out of the way, some notes:  
>  TRIGGER WARNING for implied non-consensual sex, internalized homophobia, emotional and psychological manipulation and abuse, one homophobic slur, general assholery and sliminess from snape  
>  1\. these characterizations were first written by tobi who we love very dearly i am merely building off his characters to create this cursed nonsense  
>  2\. DO. NOT. READ. THIS. PLEASE.  
>  3\. whenever i write anything sexual, even implied sex, i write EXPLICIT CONSENT. this fic does NOT contain explicit consent, which AUTOMATICALLY implies non-consent, although it doesn't really go farther into non consensual territory than that. explicit consent is how life should be, make sure you give and receive explicit consent, consent is sexy always thank uuuu  
>  4\. thank you SL discord for convincing me to do this cursed thing i'll never forgive you also shout out to my soap sibling even though you won't read this (AS NO ONE SHOULD BECAUSE ITS CURSED)  
>  5\. snape's hair...i'm sorry... i had to...

Remus Lupin was not having a good day. He was weak, already, from the recent moon, though he’d never admit it. Sirius, James, and Peter were being entirely too chipper around him, and he suspected they were planning something, though he couldn’t tell what. He hated when they excluded him – not that he would ever come right out and say it. Sirius was also being much too helpful (or attempting to be helpful, anyways; he wasn’t very good at it), and James had been following him around all day. Including now, when he was supposed to be meeting Severus.

He dragged his feet at dinner, eating as slowly as he possibly could, even sitting with Lily to try to throw James off. Of course, those two were almost friends now, so it hadn’t really worked, and James was still here.

At the end of dinner, Remus gave his last-resort excuse. “ I need to go see Madame Pomfrey, now,” he said. “She thinks I lost too much weight after the last moon.”

“Really?” James said, looking dubious. “You didn’t mention that before.”

Remus did his best to feign an nonchalant shrug. “I didn’t want to worry you.”

“Okay,” James said after a long moment. “I’ll walk with you, then.”

“No,” Remus responded, too rushed. He forced himself to take a deep breath. “I’d rather just – be on my own. I’ll find you as soon as it’s over, okay?”

For a moment, he thought James would say no, but to his relief the other boy shrugged. “Suit yourself, then. We’ll see you after.”

In order to sound believable, Remus had to head toward the Hospital Wing for a couple corridors before doubling back around, moving as fast as he could towards the Slytherin common room. Severus hated it when he was late.

He wasn’t sure how it had happened, really – only that one day, earlier this year, Severus had cornered him. They had a particularly heated confrontation and then, out of nowhere, Severus had kissed him. It had unlocked in Remus feelings that he had thought he had buried, and now he couldn’t get enough, even if it was, well – _Severus Snape_.

He wasn’t so bad, either. They didn’t touch much, which was good for Remus – he could never predict when he’d be okay with someone else touching him and when it would make him panic. They didn’t really talk, either. But the kissing had been good, and the kissing had led to other things, and those things had been _good_ , too.

The only problem, really, was the unpredictability that Severus brought, every time. Sometimes he would tell Remus he was beautiful, perfect, that he was all Sev wanted. Other times, Remus could do nothing right – he was a beast, unlovable, and a waste of time. Remus didn’t like the bad times, they hurt, though nothing Severus said was untrue. He was a beast and a waste of time, no one else would care for him like Sev did. Sure, the Marauders loved him…but not _like that_. Not that Severus did, either, but he was probably the closest Remus would ever get.

Remus arrived at the storeroom five minutes past when they were supposed to meet. He steeled himself to enter, knowing Severus was likely to be angry, then slipped inside.

The storeroom was rather large. It was the first place he and Severus had been alone together, really – maybe that was why they had kept coming back? It was where Sev had hurt him for kissing Lily, where Severus had later admitted to him that he was jealous that Remus had kissed someone, not that _Lily_ had kissed someone.

He could see light glowing near the back – there were flames, like blue-bottle flames, but orange. They were Severus’ own invention. Remus preferred them to the blue flames, the glow was warmer and easier on the eyes, but Sev wouldn’t tell him the incantation to make them and Remus didn’t care enough about it to make his own spell. He picked his way around the boxes until his eyes came to rest on Severus.

He was standing, hunched over and sallow-looking in the light, but his eyes were bright. He hadn’t seen Remus yet, but as if Severus could feel his eyes on him, he straightened up and leaned back against the boxes behind him, crossing his arms over his chest. His long, greasy, black hair hung down into his face. Grease gathered slowly at the tips, dripping onto the ground below Severus where a small puddle had started to form. _Was Remus that late already?_

“You’re late,” Snape growled as Remus approached. Trepidation settled low in Remus’ spine. If he had hackles, they would have raised – even the wolf didn’t like it when Severus was like this.

“I-I-I’m s-sorry, James was f-f-following me a-around,” Remus stuttered. He hated that he was like this, that he couldn’t even string two words together properly sometimes. Hated that his stutter was worse when Severus was in one of his moods. Maybe if he could just be a little bit better, stand his ground a little bit more, Severus wouldn’t get so angry with him.

As if reading his thoughts, Severus scoffed. “You shouldn’t be late,” Severus said after a moment of uncomfortable silence. He said it quietly, so quietly that Remus doubted a normal human would have been able to hear it. Then again, he wasn’t a normal human. “I’m busy, I don’t have time to wait around for you all day.”

Guilt churned in Remus’ stomach. Severus was right, of course. It was unfair of him to make Sev wait until Remus was available. _Although_ , said a voice in the back of his mind, _I only ever meet Severus on his terms. Never on mine. That’s hardly fair, either_.

He pushed the voice back. “S-s-sorry,” he said, feeling pathetic as his stutter betrayed him once again. He took a deep breath and, before he could think better of it, added, “I’m w-w-worth wai-w-waiting f-for, I th-think.”

He looked up between his eyelashes, angry at himself. This was sure to provoke Severus, to make him angry. Perhaps not if Remus had been able to say it without a stutter, but that was impossible – he was too pathetic. He saw Severus raise his eyebrows at Remus, although he did look a little surprised.

 _Good_ , Remus thought savagely. _He should know I_ am _worth it, no matter what kind of ugly mood he’s in._

Snape stepped forward, then, the look on his face murderous. Remus had clearly gravely miscalculated what his reaction meant. He took a step back, but found boxes blocking his way. Severus crowded into him. Remus, a head shorter, had to crane his neck to look up at him. A drip of grease from Sev’s hair landed ominously on his shoe.

“Silly lion,” Severus breathed against the his lips. Remus felt the other boy’s hands come up to cup his face, took a harsh, anticipatory breath in spite of himself. “No one else would ever get this close to a beast like you.”

Remus felt himself deflate. It wasn’t new, Sev had said as much before, and Remus knew it was true, knew he deserved it. It wasn’t cruel if it was the truth.

Then, Severus was kissing him, pulling his face up roughly with his hands. The voice in the back of Remus’ head told him not to give in, not to kiss back. He held back for a moment, before Severus bit down – hard enough to make Remus gasp, to draw blood. They both knew he would heal almost instantly, but it was enough. Remus opened his mouth, letting the kiss take over.

He steeled himself, knowing what was coming, what was essential, even, before burying his hands in Sev’s hair. He took his time, making sure to coat them thoroughly as Severus made quick work of their clothes. When their clothes were off, Remus removed his hands, wet with grease, from Severus’ hair, grazing downward until the only sounds left in the room were his quiet moans of pleasure.

They dressed quickly afterwards – Severus refused to look Remus in the eye and he tried not to feel disappointed. It always went this way, he wasn’t sure why he was ever expecting something different. It was what he deserved, for being what he was.

Remus had his pants halfway up his ankles when the storeroom door burst open. He looked up to see Severus frozen, half the buttons done up on his shirt.

“ _I thought you locked the door_ ,” Severus hissed. Remus didn’t bother to say anything back, his stutter would only make the situation worse. Plus, come to think of it, he wasn’t sure if he _had_ locked the door.

Remus doubled his pace, trying to pull his trousers up before the intruder was upon them. He didn’t have the time.

A voice came out of the darkness before a face did. “ _Snivellus_ ,” Remus froze in horror. He glanced slowly towards Snape, who had started at the voice, but turned a sneering head in the direction of Remus.

“What did you do, Loopy?” Snape snapped at him. Remus didn’t even have time to process the nickname that he hadn’t heard out of Snape’s mouth in almost a year before Sirius’ face appeared out of the darkness. Remus tried to step back, tripped over his trousers (still around his ankle), and fell backwards into a pile of boxes.

He scrambled to his feet in horror, finally having the presence of mind to pull his jeans the rest of the way up. Sirius barely spared him a glance. He was focused, instead, on Snape.

“Think this is funny, do you, Snivellus? Taking advantage of Remus like that?” asked Sirius. His wand was out and he was advancing on Snape.

“S-s-sirius, it’s n-not-” Remus tried, but was cut off by Snape.

“I do think it’s funny, actually,” he hissed back. Remus couldn’t help but notice he looked frightened though – realized a moment later that Snape didn’t know where his wand was.

And then the hurt came. He had known, maybe, that Snape hadn’t really cared about him, was mostly just using him. Remus had cared, though, and had tried to ignore the fact that Snape hadn’t. He was successful – until this moment, at least.

Sirius looked enraged, but all Remus could feel was guilt. He couldn’t even bring himself to laugh when Sirius cast a spell that caused soap bubbles to rise from Snape’s hair, as if an invisible hand were giving him a bath. Remus sunk to the floor as Snape ran from the store closet. His conjured flame winked out after him, and he and Sirius were plunged into darkness.

There was the noise of someone fumbling around in the darkness before Sirius sat down beside him.

“Are you okay?” Sirius asked. It was then that Remus noticed the tears on his own face.

“F-f-fine,” he said, hoping Sirius would leave it. “H-h-ow d-did you-”

Sirius cut him off. “We’ve known what’s been happening for a couple months. You seemed so…sad all the time. Not the same way you were last year, different sad. And then you kept disappearing but we couldn’t find you on the map – makes sense, since this room isn’t on it.”

Remus pulled his knees up to his chest and dropped his head into them in horror. He wanted to run but couldn’t find the energy to.

“We followed you a couple times,” Sirius continued. Remus’ head shot up in horror. _Sirius had followed them?_ Sirius seemed to realize what he said, though.

“Merlin, we didn’t listen to…” he coughed. “ _That_. But we heard some of what he was saying to you. Moony…you don’t believe all that rubbish he says about you, do you?”

“It’s not r-rubbish. What has he s-s-said about m-me that’s not t-t-true?” Remus said savagely.

He felt Sirius’ hand on his shoulder, tentatively at first. Remus shook it off, not wanting the touch, his skin crawling just from the moment Sirius had his hand on his shoulder. Thankfully, Sirius didn’t press.

“He didn’t say a single thing about you that was true,” Sirius said. “You’re not a beast, Rem. And so many people love you – we’re not gonna stop or let you push us away just because you don’t believe that.”

“B-but S-sev-” Remus couldn’t get the words past his lips.

“He said horrible things to you, Remus. Horrible, untrue things mixed with whatever made you feel nice and good right? Just enough to keep you coming back. But it made you believe those things, right?” He could feel Sirius’ gaze on him but refused to look up. Instead, he buried his head in his hands, trying to fight the hollow, sick feeling inside of him – keep the tears that were threatening to leak out of his eyes again at bay.

“H-he’s n-n-never going to want to s-s-see me again,” Remus said quietly. “H-he’s g-going t-t-o t-tell people w-what I a-am.”

“He wouldn’t,” Sirius said. His voice was calm, but Remus could feel the anger coming off of him.

“H-he told me h-h-he would i-if anyone e-e-ever f-found o-out,” Remus gasped out. He was horrified now that he said it out loud, that Snape had said those things to him and he had still tried to convince himself that Snape had cared.

“He wouldn’t,” Sirius said, much more confidently than Remus felt. “Dumbles would expel him, you know that.”

Remus nodded numbly, but it didn’t really reassure him. What if Snape thought that outing him was worth it?

“He won’t hurt you again,” Sirius said. “I will kill him before I let him hurt you again, okay?”

“O-okay,” Remus said shakily. He wasn’t okay – none of this was okay – but maybe, just possibly, he would be okay, eventually.

At least he had learned one, important, good thing that he clung to. Sirius didn’t care that he liked boys. Neither did James, or Peter but –

_Sirius didn’t care._

Maybe there was hope after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I WARNED YOU


End file.
